fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kowaretane Zin and Zen
Kagamine Zin/Zen, Kagamine Zin is Kagamine's Rin's Yandeloid while Kagamine Zen is Kagamine's Len's Yandeloid . Design Zin has bright blond short hair same leath as Rin Kagamine's with four black bobbypins holding back her fringe, two black bobby pins are crossing over other one red streak near her neck (right side) and wears a black and red (as seen here) ripped bow like Rin kagamine but her bow is to the left side and is holding a chunck of her hair. (looks a little like this but just '''the hair) She wears a white shirt like Rin Kagmaine's but low cut and shorter showing more of her stomach and her left shoulder is showing for the shaw is always hanging off her shoulder, and due to that you can see four little cuts on her shoulder going up to her neck.Her short black shorts that are slightly unziped so you see the top of her purple panties, same shoes/boots. Zin also wears a bandage around her left thigh and one on her left arm, (sometimes mistaken as an arm warmer). '''Zen has short messy dirty blond hair that is pulled back into a poney tail with red underlights and one earing (Taper but it looks like a stud on his right ear) he wears a white shirt like Len Kagamine's but his black tie is ripped, Zen also has a black belt and black lines on his shorts (he's shorts are ripped on the left side), he wears the same shoes as Len. He also has a bandage around his left palm and right elbow. Both have black nails and wear eye make up, Zen doesn't wear as much as Zin though. Personality Zin is a sadist and is very destructive often though violence, screaming and telling others what she thinks of them while Zen on the other hand shows the more loving side of a Yandeloid and doesn't let any one come to close to Zin but if they do Zen becomes very jealous and goes into a rage/killing spree but other then that Zen is some what shy. Biography Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships *Zin and Zen are extremely close to each other, but it has never been determined if they are siblings, lovers or just friends. *Zen and Tei Sukone have a very close bond *Zin get very jealous of Azita Keru for she knows Keru has a crush on Zen, but Zen has never confirmed his feelings towrds Keru. Appearances D-art D-art D-art Trivia *Zin and Zen both have an unhealthy obsession with each other. *Zin gets her name from a fanfiction where the young boy can't say 's' so he says 'z', so her name is really 'Sin' but it's kepts as a 'Z' so it's closer to Zen. *Zin is known to hurt the left side of her body if Zen isn't there to stop her, that is why she only has scars on her left side. *Zen also hates hearing his own voice for he thinks it is far too high for someone his age. *When ever Zen is annoyed with him self he trys to choke him self or he will attack his eyes, that is why he usually has he hand on his neck or his eyes bleeding/covered in bandages. *Zen Kagamine's saying is "I like it when it hurts" *Zin Kagamine's saying is "The sreams all the sound the same" Gallery Monty1st IMG_0553.jpg|Zen Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0543.JPG|Zin Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0544.jpg|Zin Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0545.JPG|Zin Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0548.JPG|Zen Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0549.JPG|Zen Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st IMG_0552.JPG|Zen Kagamine by Monty1st Monty1st Zen Kagamine SPICE.jpg|Zen Kagamine SPICE!-by Monty1st Monty1st Kagamine Zin and Zen byDarkneseofnightmares.png|Zin and Zen Kagamine drawn by DarkneseOfNightmares (On DA) External links Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Vocaloid Males Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Characters by Monty1st Category:Vocaloids with Voices Category:Voice Configuration from Kagamine Len Category:Voice Configuration from Kagamine Rin